Shadiyah Nahas
* * * |Row 5 info = Mistress of the Pearl Courtesan Battle Harlot|Row 6 info = Aeydan Wald (Husband) Aldrich Wavecroft (Father) Anastina Seawood (Mother) *Dorian Wavecroft (Half-brother)}} Shadiyah Nahas'' (nastina Seawood'', her mo'' is the only child of Anastina Seawood, her mother and the oldest child of Aldrich Wavecroft, her father. Born and raised in Stormsong Valley until she turned six, Anya was raised around her Sea-priest father who put emphasis on a strong connection to the water and depth of the ocean. Her mother, a Gilnean quartermaster and later Tidesage, while not married to Aldrich remained in Stormsong Valley to raise her.'' History The overzealous and fanatical beliefs of Aldrich began to worry Anastina however and after overhearing that he planned to drown his daughter to appease something of the ocean he called the Depthfather the woman took her daughter and sailed back towards Gilneas and smuggled them both back into the closing Kingdom. Despite having to leave in a hurry and leaving much of their belongings behind, Anastina provided well enough for Anya as the young girl grew up. Anastina presumably died during the worgen attacks, with their home raided and lost in the destruction leaving Anya with little to nothing to her name. With the sailing expertise from her mother, Anya began to work on Gilnean merchant vessels but was never able to work her way into the prestige of being a quartermaster of her own ship. Eventually with a little luck, after the merchant ship was raided by pirates, Anya shed her old life, managing to return to Gilneas through a bit of persuasion. Faking an accent and changing her name to something a bit more "exotic sounding" even granted her a share in the loot the pirates gained from the commandeered vessel. As Gilneas continued its rebuilding after the Forsaken and Worgen attacks, it was easy enough for Shadiyah to erase any hints of her past and instead continue her lifestyle of luxury with gifts and presents given to her by patrons that found the young woman alluring. Finding herself back in the Ashen Coast, now a Duchy and less chaotic than it was when she was younger, she quickly found work in the Gull as a courtesan. Under Mayor Teddy Shafto she began to work in one of the finest establishments the Perch had to offer, the Pearl. There she worked in the upper tiers, for the finer nobles of Gilneas but also ran a small side business with some of the lower tier women, selling fake potions of love and lust to desperate ageing men, who tried to hide their infidelity and impotence. After a series of raids on the Pearl by bandits and personal meetings with the then Baroness of the Gull, Iris Beaumond, Shadiyah worked out a contract to regain any luxuries and wares the women may have lost during the attacks, this prompted Mayor Teddy Shafto, the owner of the Pearl to promote Shadiyah, even giving her some say in how to run the establishment. The Retribution After leaving the Gull to continue her travels with Aeydan who had purchased the Courtesan to follow him around on his deployments, the two of them found themselves at Karnsburg after having delivered pardoned Pirates to Ridgebane. In Karnsburg both Aeydan and Shadiyah ended up getting so drunk that Aeydan purchased a ship, the Retribution, and proposed to Shadiyah in a tavern, the two of them managed to get a hold of a priest in their drunken state, threatening him and legally wed as a result. When they awoke the next morning, still half-drunk they found themselves in the midst of the ocean sailing with crew and ship which were now legally theirs. After some excursions with the Retribution, Shadiyah and Aeydan found themselves docked at a port in Grizzly Hills of Northrend, where Shadiyah managed to summon an elemental from the ground, possibly marking her as an untrained elementalist or Mage to save both herself and Aeydan from hostile natives that had captured them. The two drunkenly ended up on the wrong ship shortly after, a merchant vessel which was attacked by pirates at sea, where pair managed to overwhelm the Bloodsail crew with their magic and elemental companions capturing the pirate vessel for themselves. As they sailed back to Northrend with the remainder of the Bloodsail crew and whoever survived from the merchant vessel, Shadiyah managed to convince Aeydan to sign the Retribution over to her, making her the new owner of the vessel, while Aeydan now owns the larger pirate galleon. Overthrowing the Ashen Coast After their return to the Ashen Coast the newly weds were quickly confronted with the potential of moving their duty stations, however concerned by the appearance of the letter that had been sent supposedly by Berenal Grayblade, Aeydan began questioning the move and upon looking further into it found that someone had been trying to get rid of the knight. Suspecting the possibility of a new threat of outside sources of nobility, Shadiyah and Aeydan disguised themselves and began rallying the seedier, scummier folk of the Ashen Coast in an attempt of finding who was behind the men in red cloaks, who had been attempting sabotage the Duchy. Together with Aeydan, Shadiyah continued their work of finding those responsible for sabotage in the Ashen Coast but the two of them soon brought Teddy Shaftoe on board with their work as well. His reputation with the seedier folk of the Ashen Coast was well known and by bringing him into the fold on the matter Aeydan and Shadiyah hoped that he could convert Hannah, a young girl who had been hired to steal documents from Shadiyah, to their side to help them out. Anna Wavecroft Shadiyahs ability to act and create false documents helped her to create several other personalities and characters, including Anna Wavecroft, a Kul Tiran- Gilnean noble woman, who supposedly managed to kill her husband on their wedding night despite his guards being present in the room. As Anna, Shadiyah has racked up quite the riches for herself, owning a share in a trading company as well as running a small noble household, and faking bank accounts and credits during times of unrest within the Ashen Coast. Anna Wavecroft has not only been used to quell problems in the Ashen Coast but also on an island named Havre, where Shadiyah and Aeydan were sent to calm the uprising of outlaws for one of the allies, Coralie Laffitte, of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. The Lilac Cohort The Lilac Cohort is a mercenary - pirate crew that operates within Tiragarde Sound. A common sight in the town of Freeport , they hold their own base of operations within the waters of Tiragarde in an area known as the Lavender Landing. Through the Lilac Cohort Shadiyah was reunited with her mother, who elaborated on her need to vanish during the Worgen outbreak in Gilneas, due to her involvement with weapon smuggling and other seedy business involvements after her station as Quartermaster no longer paid her well enough. Shadiyah is known to occasionally work with the Lilac Cohort on behalf of Anastina, so when the request came for Anastina to show the Blades to the island of a group called the Mother's Chosen, Anastina had her daughter go in her stead, knowing full well that Aldrich was still residing there.Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Gilnean Category:House of Wald Category:Gray Company